


Wake Up Call

by 19RosesofLifeandDeath98



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, camsten, living out my fantasies, when you just want to sleep but your boyfriend has mad game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19RosesofLifeandDeath98/pseuds/19RosesofLifeandDeath98
Summary: Kirsten is not a morning person. Cameron thinks he knows how to get her moving. What's better than camsten smut early in the morning?





	

Cameron put on a brave front, but mornings were tough for him, too. He threw his hand out blindly to shut off his alarm. Light seeped in from the space between his curtains, a strip of sun running right across his bed.

He felt her shift against his body, nuzzling deeper into his chest. A dreamy smile spread over his face and he ran a hand up and down her bare back.

“Hey beautiful,” he murmured into her hair, “time to get up.”

To his surprise, she pushed away from him and turned toward the other side of the bed.

“No.” she grumbled.

The loss of contact left him feeling cold. He narrowed his eyes at the back of her head. Without a word, he moved so she was again pressed against his chest, enveloped in his arms.

“Come on, Sleeping Beauty.” he desperately hugged her tighter.

“Can’t,” she tried to wiggle out of his hold, “too tired.”

His patience was beginning to expire.  Locking his arms around her waist, he yanked her back into him. She yelped a little in surprise. The sound turned into a sigh as he kissed behind her ear. One hand wove around her back to pull her hair off of her shoulder. The other drew soft circles around her naval. Cameron felt Kirsten shudder and smiled into her skin.

“Guess I’ll have to wake you up, then.” he whispered gruffly

Her lip trembled, “Cam- _uhh_.” She gasped.

His hand had retreated down her back, splaying over her belly so that his fingers brushed the very edge of her sex.

His smile widened, pressing hot kisses over her flushed skin. His lips moved across her collar to the same maddening rhythm of his fingers. Kirsten’s eyes fluttered closed and she arched her back.

Again, he missed the touch. Cameron’s hand stilled and his mouth left her neck. Kirsten nearly whimpered.

“Do you want me to stop?” he said into her ear.

“No.” she gasped, terrified that he was going to remove his hands.

He gave a low chuckle. His breath made her flesh tingle.

“Then come here.” he growled and pulled her back against him.

Kirsten had half the mind to tell him he was being a needy- adorable, but still needy- teenager, but the words became a moan as his fingers began to move again. His lips returned to her neck, this time taking her skin between his teeth.

“Cam,” she breathed, throwing her head back.

Her mouth was just beside his ear. He could hear how shallow and erratic her breathing was becoming- how high he was taking her.

“Awake yet?”

He was playing with her and she knew it. It was difficult to concentrate, but she had enough ability to reach back and bury her hand in his hair.

“No one likes a smart- _Ahh!_ ”

Sensation over whelmed her. All at once, he slipped his fingers inside her and traced the others around her side to her breast. They moved with practiced coordination and it was almost too much.

Kirsten balled her hand into a fist, tugging at the roots of his hair. He groaned, biting into her neck. He felt his member harden, heat building in his stomach.

“Kirsten,” he tightened his hold, trying to keep it together.

“ _Cameron_!” she echoed, crying out.

He’d slipped another finger inside her, pushing deeper until he’d hit that one place that made her unravel. Tension was coiling up and she had to fight the urge to arch her back in pleasure. He might stop if she did, but she needed to release this energy somehow.

Before she could piece together a plan, he hit that spot again while pinching her nipple between his fingers. Her mind was reeling and without thinking she grinded her back side against his pelvis.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed.

She felt like she was in the upper atmosphere, seconds away from reaching the heavens.

“Cam…” her mouth struggled to form words, “I… need… you…”

They were both breathing heavily, the heat between them strong enough to burn. He took her ear lobe between his teeth, making her squirm.

“Say it again.”

Why was he toying with her like this when she was so close?

“Cameron,” she growled, “ _I need you_.”

He breathed a sigh of relief, as if he hadn’t believed her until she’d said it. With considerable effort, he removed his hands and allowed a centimeter of space between them. No sooner had he done so when Kirsten turned around to face him, grabbing him desperately by the shoulders and yanking him on top of her.

She was a furry of touch, threading hands through his hair and wrapping her legs around his waist. Her lips attacked his hungrily like he was saving her from starvation.

It took a moment for Cameron to regain enough mental power to reciprocate, brushing his tongue across her lower lip and pushing into her mouth. She moaned, tilting her head to grant him greater access.

She bucked her hips and he could feel his head graze against her. Something flashed in his mind, a thought that was grey and dismal and didn’t belong in the middle of such passion. Still, it was there and he couldn’t ignore it. He pulled his lips away. Hers continued down his neck and across his collar bone.

“You need me?” his breath was ragged.

She finished sucking on a spot that was sure to bruise, then met his eyes. They were dark and lustful, yet there was doubt in them, even now. Sighing, she took his face between her hands and touched her nose to his.

“I need you, Cameron.” she said sounding like she was about to collapse, “I love you.”

He nodded, gave a tentative smile, then reconnected their lips. Hesitations gone, he moved inside of her. Kirsten’s breath caught in her throat. Cameron moaned.

In and out, over and over, his thrusts gained power as they went deeper and faster. Kirsten still had one hand in his hair. The other was clutching onto his back like a lifeline.

“ _Oh God… Cam… yes_!”

She was _so_ close, and so was he. Giving everything he had, he pushed into her once more, her name escaping with his pleased grunts.

Kirsten’s back involuntarily arched as he came inside of her, his muscled taut and his breath heavy. His name was on her lips as she went over the edge. She rode out her climax as he held her, murmuring incoherent things into her ear.

He fell beside her and she rested her head against his chest. His heart was beating so fast, she worried that it’d burst. Neither of them could really speak until their breathing had calmed so that they could actually hear each other.

Their usual post-love-making routine ensued: Kirsten drew small triangles on Cameron’s chest- just above his scar- and Cameron drew silly designs into her side.

Her eyes had nearly fallen closed when he said, “I love you.”

“I know.” she murmured before succumbing to sleep completely.

It was another fifteen minutes before Cameron realized that they were late for work.

“Crap,” he grumbled, gazing at the unconscious woman in his arms, “here we go again.”


End file.
